


Fraud

by Chaoticsoul



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Feelings Realization, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: This is based on how I feel on a daily basis. I often feel pressured to give my best and I feel like people depend on me to always be the best.I tend to not understand when people assume I don't have a social life.





	Fraud

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on how I feel on a daily basis. I often feel pressured to give my best and I feel like people depend on me to always be the best.
> 
> I tend to not understand when people assume I don't have a social life.

"You are so hard working! How do you do it?"

"You probably spend all your time studying."

"You are an inspiration to me."

Can't live up to your expectations  
Shouldn't get awards, enough with your recommendations

This isn't how I really am,  
I'm lazy, work is a chore  
Can't tell you yet but I'm a fraud

All the smiles I've been given  
All the lies I've been sharing  
It's all too much, can't keep faking

I spend more time playing around  
Netflix probably knows me by now  
Can't keep a book open for an hour  
So stop assuming

I'm a fraud  
I just learn the facts  
It's not my fault that I got a good memory  
If you open a book and learn the thing  
Maybe you'll be as good as me

I'm a fraud  
I can't think for myself  
I'm a parrot, don't use my imagination enough

Can't live up to your expectations  
Shouldn't get awards, enough with your recommendations

This isn't how I really am,  
I'm lazy, work is a chore  
Can't tell you yet but I'm a fraud

Stop looking up to me  
I'm not some God or part of a dynasty   
I'm just a person who doesn't take time out to learn   
So stop with this crap that I'm smart   
Cause when it comes down to it I'm not

Are you bored   
Do you have to think that I use my weekend to study   
Truth is how can I, got better things to do   
I shouldn't be the one that's an inspiration to you 

Just stop it  
I got enough going on as it is   
You pestering that it's unfair that I don't study but I get A's  
It's not my fault, I just have good days 

I hate it   
Got this pressure that I need to be perfect all the time   
I just can't 

Can't live up to your expectations  
Shouldn't get awards, enough with your recommendations

This isn't how I really am,  
I'm lazy, work is a chore  
Can't tell you yet but I'm a fraud

I'm a fraud


End file.
